


Dad's jacket

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad's Jacket, Dean Winchester is Loved, Nostalgia, Other, Sleepy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dad's jacket

It was half past eight in the evening when he arrived.  
Surely, Dean would have killed him at the time, but at least he had an excuse: he had stayed to study with Barry and they had not noticed the time that had passed.  
Sam opened the door.  
The motel room was immersed in silence, apart from the volume of the television not very loud.  
"Dean?"  
No reply came.  
Four times like a cat, Sam went to the sofa, where he found his brother Dean asleep; there was a cardboard with some leftover pizza and a drink, now degassed on the table.  
He must have waited for him, because that night he would have to go out with Angelica ... Sam thought with a smile, accompanied by a small sense of guilt, after which he took the remote control and turned off the TV.  
He didn't feel like waking him up to tell him he was back.  
Sam sighed.  
His gaze fell on Dad's jacket, which had not yet returned, left on the armchair.  
"At least you won't get cold"  
Sam took it and inadvertently smelled its perfume: it tasted of leather and cologne, bought cheaply. For a moment, he hugged his tightly, without fear of creasing his and it was like being hugged by daddy again.  
That's why Dean loved that jacket.  
Taking care not to wake his brother, Sam draped his gently over him.


End file.
